


FanArt - Always Thinking of You

by StarkLady



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, My First Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkLady/pseuds/StarkLady
Summary: My first attempts at fan art, focusing on the special bond between Arya Stark and Jon Snow.  Simple, just for fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started playing around with a photo editing app and decided to share the results because there's not much Jon/Arya fan art out there.
> 
> Open to ideas and requests if you want to leave any in comments.

[](http://s1320.photobucket.com/user/Twoctopi_Twoctopi/media/Mobile%20Uploads/GOT%20AS%20JS%20MA_zpsycvvx3bw.jpg.html)


	2. Different Roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Different roads sometimes lead to the same castle."

[](http://s1320.photobucket.com/user/Twoctopi_Twoctopi/media/Mobile%20Uploads/FPImage1_zpsxzsuym7w.jpg.html)


End file.
